The present invention relates to a sieve stringer belt for conveyors, particularly for conveyors of large width where the belts are reinforced rubber or synthetic belts into which sieve stringers ae inserted.
In the course of increasing the efficiency in agriculture, the machines used are growing progressively larger. This affects particularly conveyors since conventional conveyors are not sufficiently wide. Attempts have been made to meet the new requirements by placing two or more conveyors next to each other in order to obtain a larger area. However, the erection and placement of several conveyors next to each other has proven inadequate and uneconomical because the maintenance of the conveyors requires more labor and several trouble and hazard sources are provided by the multiple drive.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide sieve stringer belts for large-width conveyors, where the sieve stringers are formed so that they have pocket-shaped depressions and to have the drive so efficient that the inadequacies present when having several individual conveyors next to each other are avoided.